


There Isn't Anyone Else Like You

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Tony is always the one who manages to drive Bruce over the edge, every single time. Bruce considers himself the luckiest guy.





	There Isn't Anyone Else Like You

Bruce arched his neck and groaned up at the high ceiling. Tony was doing a considerably fantastic job of sucking his cock. The way his lips wrapped tightly around him, traveling up and down without ever ceasing, the way his mouth created a home for him, it was almost too much to bear in this moment. 

They were both currently naked in Tony’s master bathroom on an upholstered ottoman, which was wide and circular and placed in the middle of the enviably luxurious room. White marble floors sparkled, a sizable shower quietly invited them inward, and a partially closed door to the side held the enormous walk-in-closet filled with Tony’s clothes. 

Sitting on the edge of the padded ottoman, Bruce looked down and watched Tony doing what he knew how to do best. He brought out his hand and wrapped it around the other man’s head, guiding him and urging him on. 

Pulling his mouth off sinfully, Tony grinned wickedly up at Bruce, then wrapped his hand around his cock and jerked him off rapidly. His strong grip made Bruce involuntarily rise up and thrust into his hand like a horny teenager. 

After driving Bruce mad with pleasure, Tony dropped his mouth again. He moaned from Bruce’s mouthwatering dick. It was graciously long, a little on the thinner side, and complete with a gorgeous and engorged pink head. Tony engulfed it completely, gagging slightly as it brushed the back of his throat. 

A short trail of spit connecting Tony’s mouth and Bruce’s cock hung low when Tony moved his mouth off. He eagerly went downward and flicked his tongue hungrily against Bruce’s big balls. He sucked each nut, gently pulling at Bruce’s sack. The other man breathed harshly, though with complete ecstasy. 

“Fuck, you know how to drive me insane,” Bruce said deeply. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Tony replied from between his legs. 

Bruce, feeling his sexual drive increase each moment, yanked Tony up onto the ottoman. He had him get onto his hands and knees, then went behind to his ass. 

Caressing Tony’s ass cheeks firmly, Bruce massaged them, spanked them lightly, then pressed a few kisses to each one. Tony urged him to continue, his body shaking each time Bruce did something that he liked. 

Then Bruce lightly spread apart Tony’s cheeks. He gazed at his inviting hole, then licked across it once, making Tony shudder. Bruce spit on his opening, rubbed his index finger across it, then went back in. 

Working slowly, Bruce ran his tongue in a swirling motion against Tony’s asshole, savoring the exquisite taste. Tony pushed back lightly, which made Bruce grip his skin harder. In front, Tony became a nearly incoherent mess, needing Bruce to continue for as long as he could. 

Bruce, not wanting to separate his tongue from Tony’s backside, knew that he wanted things to change. He slicked up his finger with lube, then gently pushed the top of his digit into Tony. He did this several times, until he let his finger slide completely in. 

Tony groaned from Bruce’s strong finger working inside him and needed more from him. Bruce added a second finger, and then finally a third. He worked Tony open, making sure he was ready to go. 

Their movements became slightly hurried, though with complete excitement. Bruce, from his bent position, stood up. His big butt cheeks quivered with muscle as Tony had him lay on the ottoman on his back. Then Tony grabbed a condom laying nearby and quickly rolled it down Bruce’s twitching cock, lathering it up generously with lube. 

Climbing over Bruce’s horizontal body, Tony held his cock upright and positioned himself correctly. Slowly, he pushed down until the head of Bruce’s cock slipped past his entrance. After working it in and out, Tony began to drop his body down, lower and lower until he was sitting completely on Bruce’s cock. 

They both groaned deeply from the perfect connection, and then Tony began to gently move. He went slow for a couple minutes, rising shallowly in order to get himself properly adjusted. 

Then Tony went full force out of nowhere, his sexual drive at an all-time-high. With his face set in lustful determination, Tony bounced his perfect ass over and over on Bruce’s cock, making the other man lose his mind without a chance of getting it back. 

“That’s it, ride my dick!” Bruce exclaimed, his face slack with pleasure. 

They reached out and caressed each other’s skin, their fingertips bursting with heat. Tony rode Bruce without stopping, needing to feel his hole stretched each second. 

“Shit, slow down!” Bruce said suddenly, feeling like he was about to burst. Tony immediately stopped his quick riding, going still and then switching to a gentler mode of bouncing. Bruce exhaled, thankful he had not cummed early. 

And then just like that, Tony instantly resumed his furious rhythm, rising up and down, impaling himself on Bruce’s dick like his life depended on it.

“Fuck, your cock is life-changing!” Tony exclaimed, fully meaning it. 

Wanting to switch positions, Bruce brought Tony up and onto his back. Planting his knees atop the ottoman, Bruce held his cock and hurriedly slipped back inside Tony, fucking him with a languid pace to calm his cock.

Once urged by Tony, Bruce changed his rhythm to fast and almost unforgiving. On his back, Tony was rocked back and forth as Bruce pounded him. The wet, inherently sexual sound of Bruce sliding in and out of Tony’s hole filled up their ears. A few drops of sweat from Bruce landed on Tony’s chest. 

“You really know how to use that cock,” Tony teased.

When Bruce was about to reply, he suddenly slammed into the right spot, which made Tony gasp and arch up.

“Fuck! Right there, don’t stop,” Tony said in a sultry voice. Bruce, not even wanting to disappoint him for a moment, made sure to slide and hit that exact spot every time. He worked up a well-earned sweat fucking Tony non-stop, his broad chest dripping. 

Tony grabbed onto his own cock and began pumping himself, feeling his release coming close. Bruce continued with his same rhythm, in an absolute haze from the beautiful, hot tightness surrounding his dick. 

“Shit! I’m so close!” Tony exclaimed, his face almost pained with pleasure. Then he moaned wildly as his orgasm hit, yelling out “Fuck!” repeatedly as each strip burst forth across his chest. He breathed harshly and raggedly, his body shaking.

Bruce nearly saw white when Tony clenched around him. He sped up his tempo as fast as he could, his hips snapping crazily, until he felt ready to cum.

Pulling out, Bruce yanked off the condom and rapidly moved to Tony’s face. He yelled when his orgasm immediately arrived, exclaiming “Fuck!” over and over. 

Only with Tony did Bruce ever feel such an overwhelming amount of pleasure. He watched as his jizz landed on Tony’s face, completely coating him. Tony welcomed Bruce’s jizz eagerly, his mouth open. 

When Bruce’s orgasm finally subsided, Tony was covered in his cum. He smiled sensually as jizz dripped off his cheeks. He licked across his lips, collecting as much of Bruce’s cum as he could, gratefully swallowing it down. Bruce remained above him, breathing deeply. 

When it was quiet between them, they gazed at each other, their chests heaving. Slowly, they began to clean up, almost regretfully since it meant a temporary end to their special time together. 

When they were done, they went out of the bathroom. Following Tony into the master bedroom, Bruce’s now-flaccid penis swung back and forth. In their sated nudity, they collapsed into the bed. 

Neither knew what time it was when they fell asleep.


End file.
